Village Idiot
Village Idiot was a middleweight robot that competed in Seasons 3.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots. It was a wedged robot armed with dual saw blades. It performed well in competition, reaching the round of 16 in Season 3.0 and the round of 32 in Season 4.0. Village Idiot was set to be completely rebuilt for Season 6.0, with two large toothed discs replacing the saws, alongside a heavyweight robot named Magnum VI. Unfortunately, BattleBots was cancelled after Season 5.0, but the upgraded Village Idiot still competed in Team Toad's Robot Conflict series. Robot History Season 3.0 Village Idiot's first match was against Bang. Village Idiot won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Eye of the Storm. Village Idiot won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Deb Bot. Village Idiot won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Chiabot. Village Idiot got its saw blades underneath Chiabot and flipped it over. Chiabot was counted out and Village Idiot won by KO at 0:58. This win put Village Idiot to the round of 16, where it faced Eraser. In the match, Eraser kept Village Idiot from hitting it with its saw blades. After Village Idiot gets caught on the ramrods, the batteries eventually fried and stopped moving. Eraser won by KO at 1:35 and Village Idiot was eliminated from the tournament. Village Idiot wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It tackled Bad Attitude, then Deadblow. It also went after Twin Paradox. It then started chasing Complete Control, then Bad Attitude. Village Idiot then got stuck in the spikes momentarily, but it eventually broke free. It then tried to attack T-Minus, then gets grabbed by Complete Control. SABotage got its flipping arm underneath the right side of Complete Control and flipped it onto its side along with Village Idiot. They both remained in this position for a while until SABotage rights them. Complete Control continued to hold Village Idiot hostage, using Village Idiot as a shield against other robots, then pummeling Village Idiot into the wall before letting go. In the end T-Minus was declared the winner. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Village Idiot was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Complete Control. Both robots were moving around the arena and Complete Control manages to clamp into the front of Village Idiot. Complete Control takes Village Idiot to the killsaws and Complete Control almost flips Village Idiot. Village Idiot escapes and Complete Control attempts to clamp Village Idiot again from the side, but Village Idiot slides out. Village Idiot then pushes Complete Control onto the killsaws and later pushes Complete Control to the pulverizer, where Complete Control takes one hit from the rear. Village Idiot pushes Complete Control from the side and takes it to the killsaws again. The tip of Complete Control's lifting arm got stuck on the side of Village Idiot for about fifteen seconds and Village Idiot pushes Complete Control against the spikestrip. However, Complete Control's lifting arm got stuck on the front of Village Idiot and the match was stopped. Both robots were separated and the match resumes. Immediately, Village Idiot pushes Complete Control against the spikestrip and Complete Control almost got hit by the pulverizer twice. Complete Control pushes Village Idiot from the rear and takes it to the killsaws. Suddenly, Village Idiot started smoking as Complete Control was pushing it from the rear. Complete Control goes forward and charges backwards at the front of Village Idiot before the time ran out. Complete Control won on a 30-15 judge's decision and Village Idiot was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Village Idiot participated the middleweight consolation rumble during Season 4.0. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Mark Beiro Introductions "Bringing the striking force of Jean Claude Van Damme and the intellect to boot. Here's VILLAGE IDIOT!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Tennessee